


The Game

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: In the world where gangs are prevalent, every single move you make has to be thought out carefully, lest it cost you your life.Edward Newgate, alias Whitebeard, plans to save those who are in this exact predicament. Every single member of his gang has a secret that could get them killed, or worse.However, not all of his sons are loyal....One of them has plans of his own, plans that could destroy the life of one another.





	The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prologue, in which Whitebeard meets his newest son.

He ran, ran without stopping.

He could hear the sounds of his pursuers' running feet. The baying of the tracking dogs accompanying them.

He had to get away from them. He couldn't return and serve his sentence out like normal prisoners could. He was a death-row prisoner. There was no escape for him other than the gallows. 

He ran until he could ran no more.

He felt himself rolling down the hill, landing in tall grass next to the river. The grass shielded him from view.

He peeked through the grass and saw a huge man sitting nearby, unable to take his eyes off of the thick white moustache gracing his features.

This was Edward "Whitebeard" Newgate. Rumors had it that he accepted those who were rejected by society they were born in.

Would he accept someone like him? Someone who carried the evil blood of his father and his cursed legacy as well?

He stood up, dusting himself as he approached Whitebeard.

Whitebeard suddenly lifted his head, sharp eyes boring into his own.

"Yes." Whitebeard said simply

"Are you a mind reader?" he blurted out without thinking

"Gurarara!" Whitebeard threw his head back and laughed "No, I am not. I am just very good at reading people."

He said nothing, staring silently at Whitebeard instead

"You seem lonely." Whitebeard seemed thoughtful "May I know your name."

"Ace." he revealed after brief hesitation "My name is Ace, and the world is my enemy."

"Would you like to be my son and escape the world's pursuit?" Whitebeard offered gently

"Yes." he whispered, softly, his words almost inaudible

"Then let's hurry." Whitebeard suggested "We need to leave before your 'friends' show up. I'll take you to our base."

And so the two men made themselves scarce.


End file.
